Hiding
by Isabella Dessa
Summary: Stella has two kids that everyone knows about except Mac. She's hurt during a scene and slips into a coma. The team plan to make the kids stay with Mac while Stella's in the coma. Can Mac figure out who the kids father is? Will Stella wake up? Can Mac admit his more than friendship feeling for Stella? Characters may be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Stella Bonasera sat up in her bed. She shook her head, while looking at the time. It was four in the morning. But she knew she had to comfort her. The pitter-patter coming from the hall and stopped. Stella smiled slowly. There was a tiny knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Izzy. What's wrong?" Stella asked her three year old daughter.

"I scared of storm." Izzy replied.

"Come on."

Izzy Maia Bonasera jumped onto the bed and snuggled against her mother. Stella stroked her daughter's chocolate colored hair. She gazed at her daughter. Izzy could be an angel most of the time, but when she had a tantrum she was a force to be reckon with. There was a loud boom as thunder clapped. Izzy whimpered, snuggling closer to Stella.

"Go to bed, baby girl." Stella whispered, soothingly.

Izzy nodded and eventually fell asleep. Now, all Stella was doing was waiting for Izzy's four year old brother to come running into her room, too. Alexander Andrew Bonasera came running in at the flash of lightning that followed the loud clap of thunder. He hopped onto the bed and curled up against Stella on her free side.

It was hard to be a single mother with two children. Stella knew that. She had to work overtime to keep food on the table. Her job forced her to risk her life everyday. Alex and Izzy knew that one day their mom might not come home. They knew that if that were to happen, they were supposed to call Aunt Jess. Sleep soon over came her tired frame, and Stella let it take her.

The next morning was hectic as always. Stella showered quickly and got dressed, choosing to wear a white v-neck, and black pants. She shoved her feet into her heels and helped Izzy and Alex get ready. They were dressed nicely, because the day was picture day. Izzy had on a white dress with lace on the bottom and a black bow wrapped around the abdomen, and black flats with bows on them. Alex had on a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Underneath the shirt was a black muscle top. His shoes were sneakers.

Stella smiled at them and pulled the muffins out of the oven. She left them to cool down and stepped into the living room. The kids were watching Blues Clues. A smile tugged at her mouth. The oven dinged and signaled that the muffins were ready to be eaten. Izzy sprang off the couch and flew into the kitchen. Stella was already in there, she handed one to Izzy and one to Alex.

"Ready to go to school?"

"Yep." Alex answered for both of them.

"Well, we better get going."

They nodded and ran to grab their backpacks. The ride to school was full of chatter. Stella laughed at the babble of nonsense coming from Izzy's lips. Alex was telling his mom about how he already had ten gold stickers. Stella congratulated him on his accomplishment. His heart swelled with pride and happiness that his mother thought he did good. A sad smile graced Stella's lips as she thought about how much he looked like his father.

Alex had his mother's caramel colored hair and that was about it other than his amazing smile. The rest of his looks came from his father; his blue eyes, his face shape, his skin tone. While Izzy was the spitting image of her mother. She had her father's hair color and smile, but had Stella's skin tone, face shape, and eyes.

Izzy had noticed her mother's change in mood. She frowned to herself and thought for awhile. Soon, Stella pulled up in front of the elementary school.

"Be good you two," she said sternly.

"I love you, Mommy!" Alex and Izzy said at the same time.

"I love both of you too." Stella replied.

They ran to the entrance of the school then turned back and waved at Stella. She smiled at them and waved back. Making sure they made it inside, she backed out. Checking her watch she realized she was going to be early today. It was better than being late like the day before.

Her heart shattered at the thought of her kids not being able to go onto the field trip their classes had planned together. She hadn't been sure if she was even willing to let them go to the Central Park Zoo, cause they could get hurt, but they played the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip on her. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist.

Pulling up in front of the crime lab, she saw Mac getting out of his car. She unbuckled quickly and hurriedly got out of her car.

"Hey, Mac," she said.

"Hey, Stella," replied Mac.

"Did you go home last night?" Stella inquired.

"Yeah. For once."

"That's a pretty big accomplishment," she noted.

"I know. I'm proud of myself."

"We all are, Mac. We all are."

They walked into the crime lab and sat down in the break room. They sipped their steaming coffee in silence. Both were waiting for their pagers to go off. A miracle happened, suddenly. Their pagers went off. Mac shot a grateful glance at his pager and so did Stella. The two hurried out of the room and towards Mac's Avalanche. Stella climbed into the passenger seat, Mac already in the driver seat. Stella nodded to him and he pulled out.

The crime scene was in an alley behind Toni's Bakery. It was a pretty gruesome scene. There was blood spatter everywhere. They yanked their kits out of the back and knelt next to the body. Stella started snapping pictures, while Mac took perimeter. He came across two rats and shuddered. Those things were creepy. Mac was starting to wonder where everyone was. He made his way towards Stella, calling her name.

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Where is everybody?"

"I have no ide-" she trailed off as a shot was sounded.

Mac ran back to where Stella was. He saw she was on the ground, pressing a hand against the bullet wound in her gut.

"Chase him, Mac." She panted, pointing a finger towards where the shooter ran. Mac obeyed her order and pulled out his gun moving fast.

Stella gasped, as she felt the blood seep through her shirt. Black dots were dancing on the corners of her eyesight. She blinked and tried her hardest not to let sleep consume her. She reached for the radio that lied next to her. Grasping it she called for backup. Her voice was weak and she was feeling numb.

In three minutes she heard sirens blaring. Mac wasn't back yet, probably chasing the suspect or at the suspects mercy. She felt the ground vibrate as car doors slammed shut. Opening her eyes she saw Don's face peering down at her.

"Stell? Stay with me, kay?"

"I'll try..."

"Jess, call for the paramedics!" He shouted. Jess nodded her head and ushered the paramedics to Stella.

"Where's Mac?" Jess questioned.

"After the suspect..." Stella said tiredly. Her eyes fluttered close and the paramedics took her away to the hospital.

"We have to find Mac," Flack stated. Jess nodded her head again and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I have to make a call."

"Okay."

Jess called the school and told them the news. They took Alex and Izzy out of class and Jess picked them up. They were curious about why they were out of school, but not complaining. She pulled up in front of the crime lab and ushered them in. They sat in the break room, bored and waiting for news about their mother. Mac was found and he was told to go to the crime lab. He didn't bother arguing.

Mac walked in and saw two children playing a game. He walked in and watched as one of them did the time-out motion, the other one nodded.

"I thirsty."

"I dunno what to do."

"Where Mommy?"

"I dunno Izzy."

"Ah, kay. Back to game."

"Sure."

A few seconds later Izzy timed out again.

"I hungwy now."

Alex walked to the fridge and pulled out a Go-Gurt.

"It says 'for Izzy'."

"Then it mine!" Izzy exclaimed, yanking it out of Alex's grasp.

"Hey! There's one for me, too."

"Then it yours." Izzy replied.

Mac approached them cautiously. Izzy turned around and saw him. She told Alex and hid behind him as Mac got closer.

"Don't come any closer, bub!" Alex shouted, pulling a water gun from his bag.

"I work here. I'm Detective Mac Taylor."

"ID."

Mac handed it over, "Who taught you to use a gun? And the phrase?"

"Our mommy." Izzy replied. "Where Mommy?"

"Who is 'mommy'? Better yet your names."

"Oh, okay. I'm Izzy Maia Bonasera and my brodder is Alex Andrew Bonasera. Can you pwease, not tell my mommy that I talk to a stwanger?"

"I won't tell her."

"Thanks."

They went back to their game and Mac went to his office wondering why Stella was hiding the fact that she had kids.

**PS I hope that you understand I was trying to make Izzy sound like her age. Thank you. Please review and favorite! No flamers!**


	2. A Visit to the Hospital

She blinked, slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she groaned. Wondering what happened, Stella realized she was in the hospital.

"Nurse?" she called out. A woman in pink scrubs walked in and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. What happened?"

"You got shot at a scene. Your kids are here with a man. Do you want them to visit?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," the woman walked away.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of little feet running and someone running after them. A small smile slipped onto her mouth. The door was flung open and revealed an excited Izzy, a happy Alex, and a panting Mac. Izzy screamed, "Mommy!" at the top of her lungs, and jumped onto the hospital bed, instantly curling up against Stella.

"Mommy?" Alex asked softly.

"Come here, baby boy," cooed Stella.

Alex nodded and ran over to the bed and climbed on. He lied down next to his mother and fell into a peaceful slumber. Mac watched them, smiling.

"I guess I'll just be going..." Mac trailed off.

"Stay Mac." Stella interrupted him.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. You're my partner and best friend."

"Okay."

He took a seat next to the bed. Stella felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her. She could see that he was scared he was going to lose her like he lost his father. Mac could tell Stella was happy that he was fine, but he needed to know.

"Um, Stella?"

"Yes?"

"Who's their father?"

"Not really important, Mac."

"I know. I guess I was just curious."

"But I'll tell you. Mac, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"You're their father."

Mac stared at her in shock. He was stunned. Stella could tell that it was taking awhile to get to him. He had never thought he would get the chance to be a father. Mac was so ecstatic. She smiled at the look on his rugged handsome face.

She had been hoping he wouldn't freak. And he hadn't. This fact made her grin.

"How come I didn't notice you were pregnant?"

"I did go to New Orleans. I was three months along with Alex. Then you came a few months before Alex turned one. You got me pregnant with Izzy."

"How come everyone knew but me?"

"I thought you were going to freak if you found out. Plus I didn't plan on Jess, Lindsay, and Aiden coming down to give me a surprise visit."

"I remember that. They were practically bouncing on the wall, when they came back."

"I didn't know that they were there. So I allowed Izzy to answer the door. I heard their voices and freaked. I told them I was babysitting, but Alex hurt himself and started screaming for me. That was when they figured it out."

"Oh."

A nurse walked in and smiled.

"How are you Stella?"

"Fine, Vicky."

"Hi, Vicky," Izzy piped up.

"Yeah, hi Vicky," Alex added.

Mac frowned. Stella turned to him.

"I'm surprised they hadn't told you about Izzy's superpower."

"What is it?"

"Being able to get hurt. A lot."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. But she's a big girl. Izzy always gets through it."

Izzy nodded her head. Vicky left the room after checking Stella's vitals. Mac knew at any moment Stella was going to ask when could she get discharged. Apparently Alex knew too. He gave Stella a disapproving glance. Stella looked stunned. She put a hand over her heart and gasped, melodramatically.

Vicky came back and handed Mac the release forms.

"Keep an eye on them."

"I will."

"Good." Vicky took the papers and left. Mac herded the kids into the hall as Stella changed out of the hospital gown and back into her regular attire.

Stella came out a few minutes later and soon they were on their way to the precinct, so Alex and Izzy could visit Jess and Flack. They pulled up in front of the precinct and walked in. Izzy ran over to Elly and Jake Flack. Elly and her were best friends.

Meanwhile Jake and Alex were friends. Kaylee and Luke Messer were apart of the group of friends. Not to mention there was also the Hawkes' children. Hailee and Noah. If one of them got hurt the others would deal with the person.

Mac was surprised by the intensity in their eyes as they watched suspects come in and out. A big burly man walked in dragging two uniforms. They were trying their best to handcuff him completely. He saw the kids and grabbed Izzy.

Everything seemed to stop. Izzy's eyes were wide and she was quaking.

"Mommy!" Izzy wailed.

Stella stood there frozen as she watch a gun get pressed against her daughter's temple. She pulled the other kids behind her while everyone had their guns aimed at the man.

"Let her go," said Mac, his voice low.

"No thanks." The man replied and pressed the gun harder against Izzy's head. Izzy whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Then a shot was fired.


	3. Chapter 3

They watched as he went down. Jess had been the one to shoot him. The man and flinched, he could've killed Izzy. And Izzy ran towards her parents screaming and sobbing. Stella held out her arms and scooped Izzy up. Alex ran over and hugged his mom and Izzy. Mac joined the group hug. Don was comforting Jess. Telling her that what she did was the right thing. Elly and Jake were clinging to their parents as criminals were rushed pass the kids, no one wanted a repeat of what had just gone down.

"Daddy? I wanna go home."

"It's okay princess. Come on. I'll take you, Mommy, and Alex home, okay?"

"Yeah."

Mac carried Izzy and Alex to his car. He put them in gently and turned towards Stella. She hugged him and cried silently into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and spoke comforting words. Stella shuddered and looked up at Mac.

"You guys are staying at my place."

"I'm fine with that," said Stella.

"Good. Now get in." Stella nodded and climbed in.

He got into the drivers seat and pulled out. As he drove, he kept an eye on the kids and Stella. They all seemed shaken up. Not that he was surprised. Mostly it was Stella. That little scene had caused her to become withdrawn. She kept quiet for the entire ride. After a few more minutes of dodging the traffic, Mac pulled into his apartment complex's parking lot. Izzy woke and held her arms out for Mac, when he opened the backseat door. Mac pulled Izzy out and handed Alex to Stella. The small family followed him into the building and up to his apartment.

Swiftly he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Stella stepped in, holding Alex close to her. Mac followed, closing the door softly. As not to disturbed the softly snoring Izzy.

"You hungry?" Mac asked Stella quietly.

"Not really. He's tired and so is Izzy."

"You know where the guest bedroom is."

"I'll take them," she said, holding out her arm for Izzy.

Stella kissed his cheek and hurried out of the room and down the hall to the guest bedroom. He sighed and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low. As he waited for Stella to return, Mac turned on the stove so it could heat up for the pizzas he bought. She returned a few minutes later and sat down next to Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry her heart out.

They were both worried about the toll it would take on the children. Neither one of them expected this could happen. But of course they worked with criminals, one of them should've anticipated that something similar could've happened. Both of them were worn out. Heavy eyelids closed. Except Mac's. The stove buzzed and he put the pizzas in. This was going to be a long night.

For all of them.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I've been quite busy. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
